


Winter is Coming

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Winter, based on a prompt, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: Bobby is not much of a winter person, not really. He more prefers summer or spring, warmer days when he can go get into the water without the fear of getting a pneumonia.But Bobby knows someone who likes winter, and this someone sometimes makes him think that maybe winter isn't so bad.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 65





	Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. HERE IT IS. Based on the prompt I got on a prompt generator that said: "Bobby letting Junhoe warm their cold hands under their shirt".   
> This stuff is written in 3-4 hours, typed with my phone, short, not edited, aaaand it's probably awful. Hahahaha. I hope you enjoy. 😉

Bobby is not an avid follower of the infamous series Game of Thrones, but he has heard of the catch phrase, _'Winter is coming'_.

It's fitting with the current weather. The temperature is getting terribly cold. He has to ditch the thin t-shirts and shorts just when he has gotten so comfortable with them. His mom told him she saw this year's first snow fall the other day, which he missed. It's time to get all those jackets out and air them out.

He's not much of a winter person, not really. He more prefers summer or spring, warmer days when he can go get into the water without the fear of getting a pneumonia.

But Bobby knows someone who likes winter, and this someone sometimes makes him think that maybe winter isn't so bad.

Speaking of said person, Bobby has just seen him walking in through the entrance. This person is currently shedding off his jacket and shoes, limbs trembling like crazy.

"I told you so," Bobby stands in the living room, smirking, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yes, Hyung, you did tell me, it's too cold outside to jog," Junhoe quips, words unclear between his chattering teeth. "Is Jinhwan-hyung in his room?"

Bobby scoffs. "Really? I'm right here and you're asking about Jinhwan-hyung? No, he left a few minutes ago, actually. Said he wanted to meet his sister."

Junhoe pauses, looks at him, and shakes his head. Still shaking quite visibly, he approaches the spot where Bobby is standing. A lopsided smile is stretched on his lips.

"I just wanted to tell Jinhwan-hyung that Jaeho-hyung was looking for him. I bumped into him on my way upstairs," he says, now standing inches in front of Bobby. "Is that jealousy I smell, Hyung?"

There seems to be cold air drifting through the air from Junhoe's body. Or something else. Whatever it is, it's making Bobby shiver.

Evading Junhoe's obviously rhetoric question, Bobby asks instead, "So, are we really doing that mukbang for Vlive?"

Junhoe chuckles. "Well, not now," he says, making another step forward. Bobby shivers again. "I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Hm? Then what are you in the mood for?"

Bobby struggles to stand still as Junhoe's eyes travel down his front. He fails, the next second, and flinches really hard when ice cold hands sneak under his shirt and right onto the skin of his stomach.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE FREEZING, KOO JUNHOE!!! FUCK!!! Did you wear gloves when you went outside?"

"No, I forgot," Junhoe shrugs childishly.

He tries to back away but Junhoe's hands won't allow him, now moving to his waist and clutching tightly. It feels like there are ice shards digging into his skin, and it is not exactly a very comfortable sensation.

"I am freezing," Junhoe grins. "I need something to warm me up a bit."

For a second, Bobby has the thought to tell Junhoe to warm himself up with a hairdryer or anything just for the heck of it. But the words never have the chance to leave his mouth, because Junhoe is already sealing it shut with his own mouth. Without any warning, cold, cold lips are pressing hungrily against his.

Bobby moans, mouth instantly opens to welcome Junhoe's tongue which, in contrast to his cold lips, is very warm. His hands move to hold onto Junhoe's neck. The coldness that he also finds there sends shiver to his spine, and urges him to grab the back of the younger's head to deepen the kiss.

Junhoe brushes his lips wetly against Bobby before pulling back slightly. "Donghyuk's not home?" he asks, voice already breathy, which makes it very hard for Bobby to think, much less to answer the question.

"No, he's, uh, at his cousin's, somewhere, I don't know."

Not very eloquent, Bobby knows. But he doesn't really give a damn. Not when Junhoe slides his cold, cold hands up his stomach and to his chest. Icy fingers glide across his nipples.

Bobby bucks forward and grabs tighter. His eyes catch sight of the black t-shirt Junhoe's wearing.

" _Ya_ , is this mine?"

He feels rather than sees how Junhoe shrugs, with his chin planted against the younger's shoulder.

"I think so?" Junhoe answers cheekily. "I don't really know which stuff in my closet is yours or mine anymore."

The soft laughter that rumbles through Junhoe's throat leaves his mouth as a warm breath against Bobby's nape. He shivers, biting his lip as still-icy fingers play and tweak his nipples, rubbing them to almost painful hardness.

The matter about borrowed clothes is gone and forgotten from his mind as Junhoe kisses him again. Short and soft pull of lips between lips that never fails to drive him crazy. All he can think of is which will be the quickest way to get them both naked in bed without having to make the journey and strip their clothes off. It just feels like too much work that he's too impatient to go through.

"Mm, warm," Junhoe murmurs between kisses and rubbing tongues. Hands slide down Bobby's stomach again, going further south. "I need something warmer."

See, the thing about cold weather is that it somehow always makes Junhoe needy. Horny. Like, almost all the time. Bobby doesn't really understand the chemistry behind it. All he knows is that in wintertime, Junhoe sneaks into his room a lot more often than in other seasons. He is almost like a cat that keeps seeking for warmth in people's rooms, despite claiming that he likes the cold.

He can't really complain about it, no. In fact, it becomes the only thing that he's waiting for when winter approaches.

"Fuck--"

A string of other curse words remains unsaid as Bobby struggles just to breathe, reacting to the cold touch that is surrounding his half hard cock inside his boxers.

"Oh, yes, very, very warm," Junhoe says--moans, rather, while he starts tugging and rubbing fervently.

Their lips and tongues get busy again, and as things escalate as quickly as they do, it is impossible for Bobby to keep standing up with how shaky his knees have become. Junhoe seems to notice this, somehow, or he is probably getting just as impatient as Bobby is.

Junhoe parts away both from the kiss and the content of Bobby's boxers, but before Bobby can protest, he pushes him backward until he falls onto the sofa. Bobby drags his butt up the surface until he can feel the cushion against his back, Junhoe crawling right after him. 

He imagines it must be incredibly difficult for anyone to take their eyes away from Junhoe when he's like this, with bright, sultry eyes and moist, kiss-swollen lips. A hungry look carved all over his face. But he hopes nobody else has seen him like this, because, let's face it, he will be horribly jealous. Junhoe draws out every single possessive fiber in him that he thought he didn't have.

Not that he ever admits it in front of Junhoe.

"Hyung, you're supposed to help me warm up," Junhoe whines. He plops down on Bobby's lap, hands clutching onto his shoulder. With one deliberately slow move, he grinds his own crotch against Bobby's.

Again, Bobby is reminded of a cat. He probably needs to check soon if Junhoe isn't growing a tail.

"I would really like to tell you that it's your own fault that you're cold, but that might get me kicked out of the apartment. So..."

Reciprocating what Junhoe did to him earlier, Bobby lets his hands slip inside Junhoe's t-shirt and roam free on his broad back. He can feel the small but almost constant shivers that run all over the younger's skin. The amplitude grows stronger as his hands move lower and sneaks under the band of Junhoe's jersey pants and boxers.

There isn't a lot to grab onto in terms of Junhoe's buttocks, but Bobby is never concerned about that. He likes every part of Junhoe, everything can be a turn on, except maybe his toes. Especially not his toes, specifically after a dance practice.

Junhoe doesn't stay still. His lips, which are now a lot warmer than before, thankfully, are planting a million open-mouthed kisses on Bobby's neck and shoulder.

Bobby is pretty sure he will find at least five hickies there if he checks on the mirror later.

Moving ahead, with deft movement and hard-earned familiarity, Bobby's right hand pulls down both pants and boxers, exposing Junhoe's entire lower half. In the mean time, his left hand makes its way between the cheeks.

"I won't penetrate you without lube, Juneya," Bobby says, quietly regretting being too lazy to move into the bedroom where all of their necessities are stashed. He rubs a circle around Junhoe's puckered hole almost as an apology.

"B-but, Hyung, I need--aahh!" 

There it is, the "aahh" that Bobby has been waiting for, the "aahh" that goes higher in pitch, which is telling him he's doing something exactly right. He circles the hole once more before slipping the tip of his middle finger very, very carefully inside. Just as expected, Junhoe's entire body jolts, most likely half in excitement, half in pain.

Bobby retreats his finger and kisses the corner of Junhoe's lips. The younger turns his face to meet him, kissing back desperately.

"Relax, baby," Bobby says as they part for air. "There's a ton of other ways."

With one swift kiss, he pushes the younger back, and then tells him to turn around. Junhoe hesitates only for a second before complying, positioning himself on all fours above Bobby, and soon enough Bobby's eyesight is full of Junhoe's backside. He smiles and takes one deep breath before he slides down all the way until he is lying horizontally on the sofa.

Junhoe's red, hard dick twitches right on top of his face. It's quite a fascinating sight.

"Oh, God, Hyung," Junhoe breathes, his face peeking down between their bodies, probably finally realizing what Bobby intends to do.

"Creativity on point, huh," Bobby laughs, and then gives a starting lick on the head of Junhoe's cock. A loud moan is heard as a response.

Bobby takes another lick, and then puts the whole head into his mouth. He is too focused in the taste that it comes as a big surprise when he suddenly feels his own cock is being freed from his boxers and swallowed almost entirely into Junhoe's mouth.

He sucks, Junhoe sucks. He groans, Junhoe groans. He thrusts up, Junhoe thrusts down.

It's like being in a blowjob cycle in which he feels what he is doing to someone else reciprocally. This is weird. This is amazing.

They are starting a whole rhythm of undulating hips and bobbing heads, mouths busy swallowing and sucking, and before long Bobby is struggling to keep up with Junhoe's hips as they begin to thrust uncontrollably. He takes in as much as he can, hands doing all the rest. 

Meanwhile, Junhoe is doing a wonderful job down there. Bobby can feel the head of his penis bumping into the back of Junhoe's throat a few times. And the way Junhoe lets almost all of the length slide out, leaving only the head in his mouth before he sucks as hard as he can... Oh. Bobby just loves him to the moon and back for it.

In this proximity to his face, he can feel when Junhoe is close to orgasm. His hips become tense under his hands, movements sloppy and stuttering. He braces himself when the moment comes, hands digging into Junhoe's butt.

He can hear Junhoe groan as hot bursts of semen shoot into his mouth and throat. He swallows all of it, and lets the softened cock slip out of his mouth.

Junhoe continues his paused work, now giving it his all. It is all Bobby can do to remind himself to keep breathing as Junhoe pulls and sucks and tongues him expertly. He isn't very far behind, no. Especially not with the way Junhoe is treating him. The tension in his groin is so tight it feels like a bomb ready to explode.

And, finally, explode it does. Deep inside Junhoe's hot, wet mouth, he comes and comes and comes. He comes until he can't even remember what day of the week it is.

×××

A few hours later, Bobby has an armful of Junhoe in his bed, naked and sated after another--more fulfilling, both literally and figuratively--round of sex. The curtain to the left of the bed is wide open, revealing the black skies and the twinkle of night lights outside.

"Is that... snow? It is!" Junhoe gets up suddenly, excitement in his voice. He is standing in front of the window, gazing outside. His skin looks glowing under the light of lamp on the ceiling.

"Ooohhh, so pretty..."

Bobby, totally not staring at the skies outside but rather at a more appealing sight of Koo Junhoe's entirely naked backside, hums in agreement. "Yep, reeeeally pretty."

He can just stay like this, ogling Junhoe's nude body unabashedly for all eternity, but apparently Junhoe has another idea.

"Come on, get up, Hyung!" he chirps, pulling Bobby up from the bed. "Let's make some snowmen!"

"What??? No! Who are you, Anna from Frozen? It must be freezing out there, Juneya!"

"Yes, but it's gonna be fun! Come ooon!"

"No! It's freaking cold!"

"Just for a minute, Hyung, I swear!"

"It's cold!!!"

"Yes, I know, I'll warm you up later, I promise! Come on!!!"

Well. Bobby sighs. He supposes winter is really coming.

So, minutes later, he is all dressed up in layers of clothes, getting dragged by Junhoe all the way downstairs--this time with gloves on their hands. And then, as he watches the younger run and cackle happily with snowflakes in his hair, and as they manage to actually build a snowman, albeit a tiny one, he figures that maybe, just maybe, it isn't so bad. It isn't so bad at all.

(Yes, it is freezing cold. But at least they can warm each other up later.)

**× THE END ×**


End file.
